


Audience with the King

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: One Drunken Night [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413142
Kudos: 5





	Audience with the King

_Dean stared at his brother before it hit him. Grabbing his phone, he saw a bunch of missed texts. He didn’t even open them, just saw the first parts.  
_

** _Night!_ **

** _Dean? Are you there? I thi…_ **

** _Fuck, come on. Answer yo…_ **

** _Please, please! I’m begging y…_ **

** _I keep calling, too. Ju…_ **

** _Don’t let them ge…_ **

_ **I’m scared.**   
_

_His jaw clenched, rage flashing across his face. “You better tell me that asshole fucking texted you.”  
_

_“Not yet.” Sam said quietly.  
_

_Getting up, Dean threw his phone, thankful that it didn’t break. “FUCK!” He yelled, running his hands through his hair._

* * *

Pacing the hotel, it felt like hours since Sam woke him up. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he had yet to bother to get dressed. Sam felt guilty, knowing that if he hadn’t told Dean to get to sleep, he would have gotten those texts, and he could have done something more. “He said he would text. Why the fuck haven’t they texted?!” Dean growled. His normally bright green eyes were darkened with rage.

“Maybe he changed his mind?” Sam suggested quietly.

Dean shot his brother a look, telling him to keep those thoughts to himself. “Damn it.” He sighed, knowing that Sam had a point. For all he knew, you were lying dead somewhere. Grabbing his usual phone, he dialed the one ‘person’ that came to mind- Crowley.

After a few rings, the King’s accent could be heard. “Yes, Squirrel?” He sighed.

“Cut the shit, Crowley.” Dean snapped. “Can you meet us somewhere?”

“What is it?” Crowley asked, making Sam and Dean look over at him. “I’m guessing it wasn’t to hold hands and sing Kumbaya.”

Hanging up, Dean turned to him, hands on his hips. “I’m not in the mood for this.” He told him. “Someone kidnapped the mother of my unborn child.”

Crowley’s eyebrows went up. “Never thought I’d see the day where one of the _Winchesters _reproduced. However, I fail to see what the bloody hell this has to do with me.”

“She’s one of your demons.” Dean told him, somewhat reluctantly. “She’s like…what was it…22 weeks pregnant?”

There was no hiding Crowley’s amusement. “You mean to tell me, that Dean bloody Winchester knocked up a _demon_?” He chuckled. “Well, this just got much more interesting.”

Dean glared. “Are you going to help, or not?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll get your bloody girlfriend back. Don’t get your briefs in a wad.” He waved him off. Sighing, Crowley looked between the two. “Shall I bring her here?”

“No, bring her to _Asia_.” Sam snapped this time. “Yes, bring her here.” He rolled his eyes.

After he left, Dean sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. “My head is going insane.” He admitted to Sam. “I didn’t know if leaving her was the right thing to do, I thought that by keeping my space, that they would be safe. We’re Winchesters, for fuck sake.”

“My question is- how did they find out?” Sam thought out loud. “We didn’t tell anyone. I doubt _she _did. So, who ratted her out?”

He shrugged. “For all we know there was a hunter in town, saw us with her, and noticed that she’s pregnant?”

Sam shook his head. “She barely looked pregnant when we saw her, though!” He pointed out and ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll admit that I was beyond shocked by those turn of events, and I’m not even sure it is yours…but you’re my brother. And I can tell that it’s upsetting you.” Sam sighed. “You _chose _to keep her alive, and we know from experience that going behind the other’s back to fix that ends badly, so I’m respecting that.”

“What’s your _point_?” Dean asked, looking up at his brother.

His jaw was set, a stern look on his face. “We’ll get her and your daughter back.”


End file.
